The Aftermath
by Edwards-daughterxoxo
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the most disruptive kid at Dalton Academy, well he thought he was until he met freshman, Blaine Anderson. Rated M for Language and sexual context
1. Alice And The Drag Queen Of Hearts

_The Aftermath…_

_Kurt Hummel is the most disruptive kid at Dalton Academy, well he thought he was until he met freshman, Blaine Anderson. _

**Hey, I'm Edwards-daughterxoxo and this is a Blaine And Kurt Fanfic, It's my own role on Glee and the characters 'Blaine' and 'Kurt' are totally different from 'Darren Criss' and 'Chris Colfer' so the character's will like their music etc, just to clear it up now.**

**Edwards-Daughterxoxo**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Alice And The Drag Queen Of Hearts.**_

The fire bell rang furiously threw the dorms at Dalton Academy. Smoke lingered from the 17 year old as he let out another breath of toxic gas. He lent against his window, cursing frantically as he threw the remains of the cigarette to the ground below him. Quickly, he grabbed the nearest can of deodorant and sprayed it vigorously all over himself to try and hide the scent of the cigarette musk. He stepped into the hallway of his Dormitory, The Shakespeare.

There were three Dormitory's which where all named after famous English People, The Shakespeare, The Hardy and The Lennon. The Names of the Dormitory's would change every ten years or so. I think they wanted to name the dorms after English people just because they might have made the school more superior than it already was.

The boys struggled to get past Kurt as he made his way slowly down the stairs, purposely trying to disturb the fire practise which was held in the icy November night. He walked down in his Dalton Hoodie, hands in his pockets as he hopped down each stair in the white marble spiral stair case.

"KURT HUMMEL, IF THIS WAS A REAL FIRE, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED A PAINFUL DEATH!" yelled the Head of The Shakespeare House, Mr. Richard, he was also science teacher at Dalton and had been for more than 5 years.

He about 30 years old, with deep brown eyes and pitch black hair and with the slightest stubble on his pale face, he was thin and lanky but yet had a great body for someone who was about 5ft 9. If he was younger, Kurt would do him, there and then.

"Yeh but it isn't!" Kurt roared as he purposely shoved past him, making Mr Richard wobble as an effect. "So, why the hell should I bother with this piece of shit? I'm going back to bed." Kurt swirled on the balls of his feet as he marched back up the marble stairs until the man snatched his hoodie and pulled him back. The fire bell faded into the distance as the pair argued.

"Assault!" Cried Kurt as he fought against the force that Mr. Richard was having on his navy Dalton Hoodie. "SEXUAL ASSAULT!"

"No, No, No! Not This time!" Smirked the science teacher as he pulled Kurt around to face him. Kurt stopped struggling as he watched the Teacher sigh hard.

"What happened to you Kurt?" He asked him, Kurt looked at his feet. "You never used to be like this."

"I never did." Admitted Kurt "Then I grew up, found myself, found what I needed to be."

"This isn't you. The real you would get rid of that nose ring and the many piercings in your ears and actually do as he's told." Mr. Richard said softly as he looked at Kurt. The Pupil looked touched but tried not to show it.

"And one day, someone is going to fight back and you will never know what will hit you." Whispered The

"This is the real me! And if you don't like it, go fuck yourself!" Snapped Kurt who made a bolt to his dorm. Sir just chuckled as he watched the affected boy sprint up the steps, two at a time before he turned around and waited with the other teachers.

The Next Morning wasn't the best wake-up call Kurt could get, he's over slept but he always did, but that wasn't the problem, it was the loud bang that smacked on his wooden door.

"Hold on!" Kurt hissed as he threw his red Dalton covers over and hopped out of his bed. He raced to the door to be greeted by a guy Kurt had never seen before in his entire life.

"Kurt Hummel, Right?" The man asked.

His pure black curls fell in front of his face; his hazel eyes scanned Kurt as his pinkish lips smirked in the corners. His lightly tanned face glowed with radiance as his well fitted white t-shirt fit him perfectly as his black skinny jeans made his legs longer than they were actually were. In each hand held a suitcase, oh god. Kurt had a roommate.

"Who wants to know, Hobbit?"

"I do, dumbshit, or else I wouldn't have asked you would I?" Kurt blocked the doorway with a smug smile.

"What's ya name midget?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Well Hobbit Anderson, what the hell do you want?"

"I'm boarding and I'm here, so move, jackass." Blaine pushed past Kurt as he threw his stuff in the corner. Kurt examined Blaine and his hot body before saying.

"You single?"

"What?" Blaine laughed as he started to unpack.

"Your deaf and a hobbit, I said, are you single?" Blaine let out a stiff laugh. "So?"

"Yeah."

"You a virgin?" Kurt asked as he made his way to his side.

"What's this, twenty questions?" Kurt shrugged with a interested smile. "Yes."

"And are you gay?"

"Look, I came here to be safe, not to be harassed and yes I am, now please leave me alone!" Snapped the new kid.

The room fell silent; it wasn't awkward one at that, Blaine just unpacked as Kurt lay on his bed, listing to one of the bands –Twenty Twenty.

"Don't you have lessons to go to?" The new kid asked. Kurt yanked his purple headphones out and got up. "What?" he asked

"I said, don't you have lessons to go to?"

"I do, but I'm not bothering."

"Why?"

"Cause I have Mr Richard and he's gonna give me bull all night."

"And by the sounds of it, you give everyone else bull."

The room fell soundless again with only the muffled music that belted from Kurt's headphones.

"I'm gonna give you some advice."

"Why would I need advice from a jerk like you?" Blaine answered, not even making eye-contact with the boy as he continued to unpack. The taller boy chuckled.

"Because I would have taken it if someone told me." Blaine turned around looked at the boy curiously.

"Carry on."

"Don't try to be hard."

"I'm not; I'm just matching you because clearly no one has done so."

"Ouch, that hurt." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"I was intending for it to be." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Anyway new kid, just don't or else you gonna find yourself in the bunch of shit I am in."

"Why? What landed you in that bunch of shit in the first place?" Asked Blaine as he sat down on Kurt's bed.

"You wouldn't want to know." Sighed Kurt.

"Well, if I didn't want to know, why would have I asked, your such a nob?"

"Go look at yourself Blaine before calling other people nobs." Kurt matched him before answering his question "I got beat up a lot at McKinley."

"So you thought about making everyone's life a misery just because of a group of bullies?" Blaine asked with a caring smile. This got Kurt wondering, he didn't mean to ruin other life's, did he?

"I never meant it like that!" hissed Kurt as he got up.

"Neither did I."

"What?"

"I got kicked out of my previous school for picking on Kids, 8th graders and freshmen, and apparently, my cheap ways of making myself feel big by putting other people down made this one kid actually attempt suicide." Blaine told him as h got off the bed and grabbed his mobile.

"So! Me and you could rule this school!" Kurt added completely ignoring the fact that the boy nearly ending somebodies life by bullying

"That's not gonna happen Alice."

"Alice?" Wondered Kurt as he eyed Blaine.

"Alice in Wonderland. The girl who fell down a hole and took some things and changed, but inside she just wants to go home." Blaine purred in Kurt's ear.

"I am home!" snapped Kurt harshly as he pushed the smaller boy away.

"I've met some hard guys Kurt, and you do not meet any of their standards. You're just a lost boy, stuck down the rabbit hole."

"Oh give over, drag queen of hearts."

"So, I've came here to change, give myself a fresh start and I think you should too. Now, where is maths?"

"Find tweedle dumb and tweedle dee, I'm sure they'll be happy to help you." Blaine sniggered as he made his way to the door.

"Well Alice, make sure you hide away the Caterpillars fags before the mad hatter finds them." Blaine smirked at Kurt as he made his way out of room 11.

Kurt flipped him off before picking up his drawing pad and doodle the way's he and Blaine could destroy the school, one by one.


	2. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

The Aftermath.

Hey, I'm back after my revision things and stuff, but I have a five day weekend , Yay. But sadly it's too revise but anyway Blaine And Kurt are going to sing.

_Kurt Is Italics. _

**Blaine is Bold**

_**Kurt And Blaine is Both Bold and Italics.**_

Enjoy :D

Edwards-daughterxoxo

**Chapter 2**

**I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

Kurt aimlessly strolled down the hall ways of Dalton Academy with a thick black Sharpie Marker in his right hand which scrapped a line of destruction on the clean cream halls and on the frames of the expensive painting which looked down on the school boys. The marker screeched on the walls as Kurt continued to listen to his music and when he came to the end of the hall way he scribbled a fairly large note before dropping the pen at the scene and carried on walking to his next class like he didn't do anything at all.

The bell rang to let the new kid out of his Art lesson with Mrs. Fredrickson, when all he heard was mutters from the corridors asking each other 'Hobbit? Who's the hobbit?' and 'Alice? There's a girl in here?' and other related mumbles on the same lines with the gasp here and there. His eyes looked down the hallway where a gather of schoolboys pushed and shoved to see the note. Blaine's hazel eyes flickered to the thick line which marked the wall before he began to follow it and when he reached the end, he squeezed through the boys to see the note reading….

'_To Hobbit, Hope you like it here, it won't last long, Alice.' _

Blaine chuckled lightly at the note his roommate left for him and as the boy's raced to the last lesson of the day, Blaine noticed the marker that Alice had used before was kicked down the hallway, Blaine cursed under his breath as he raced to grab it. The midnight Black hair boy was known the last guy who wondered the hallway; he sauntered back to the note before replying. He smirked at his reply before jogging to the next lesson just after he dropped the marker.

Kurt shoved past the laughing boys as he scanned the note that Hobbit had left him.

'_Alice, I can reassure you that I am liking it here, especially in Warblerland, but I don't think your shit will get me out of this school, so, stop bumming the mad hatter and give up, it's seems like you've fallin' down the biggest rabbit hole of all. - Hobbit.' _

Kurt fumed as he did not expect the new kid to reply, he glowered at every boy who even glanced at the conversation. Kurt stormed back to his room, knocking into every guy that walked to close to him. He finally marched into the Shakespeare house and stomped up the steps to the dorms in fury as he watched his 'Friends' Wes, David, Nick and Jeff glance over him as he past the group.

He slammed door 11 open to revile Blaine reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, His golden eyes peeped over his magazine before returning them too his book.

"Hey Kurt." He answered him as Kurt shoved the door to a closed with all his effort, the door rattled the whole room in effect.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kurt hissed as he approached him, Kurt's hands now clenched with rage and annoyance as he watched the boy with his cold blue eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." Blaine calmly replied with, not taking his eyes off the paragraph he was reading. Kurt snatched his book of him and threw it across the room it hit the radiator with an undemanding thud which echoed through dorm 11. Blaine looked over Kurt with eye's that exclaimed 'Seriously?'

"You weren't meant to reply!" Snapped Kurt.

"Why?"

"B-BECAUSE!" Retorted Kurt full of anger.

"Like I said, give up. I'm not leaving." Blaine answered as he got up and walked ever so slowly to pick up the book which looked like a dead bird below the radiator.

"I've been here a good week and I like it." Kurt huffed again.

"WHY?"

Blaine didn't answer, he just sat on his bed, finding the page he was previously reading before he placed his bookmark and set his Favourite book down.

"Come with me to the Warblers." He smirked as he watched Kurt's hands slowly unclench.

"Why?"

"Stop asking why." Blaine laughed as he got up and wondered to him, Kurt breathing came down as he Blaine chilly hand took Kurt's sweaty palm. His heart stopped as his stomach dropped.

"Okay, but I don't think I'm singing."

"Why?"

"Stop asking why." Copied Kurt, Blaine just snickered as Kurt's response was the biggest smirk on his pink lips.

"Your good at singing." Blaine told him as he took his other hand, the same thing happened once more.

"As if, I sound like a cat stuck in a washing machine." Kurt snorted as he gazed into Blaine's eye's for a fraction of a second.

"Fine, I'll sing something out of my playlist and I know you'll know the words, join in if you want."

"I doubt that…" Kurt smirk increased even though his heart shattered as Blaine removed his hands. He pulled out his sleek black music speakers before placing his dark pink iPod Nano into them and smiled as he chose the song.

The music started off the catchy beat of the piano and drums, Kurt smiled, he knew it instantly, it was on his old playlist…. Blaine swirled to Kurt as he began.

**I'm not surprised.  
>Not everything lasts.<br>I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.  
>Talk myself in.<br>I talk myself out.  
>I get all worked up, then I let myself down.<br>**

Kurt grinned at Blaine's puppy dog actions before he continued.

**I tried so very hard not to lose it.  
>I came up with a million excuses.<br>**_**I thought I thought of every possibility.**__  
><em>

Kurt quietly sung the chorus.**  
><strong>

**And I know someday that it'll all turn out.  
>You'll make me work so we can work to work it out.<br>And promise you, kid, that I'll give so much more than I get.  
>I just haven't met you yet.<strong>

**Mmmm...**

Blaine was about to start the next versus when Kurt pushed in as he swaggered over to the other boy which put a smile On Blaine's Lightly tanned face.

_I might have to wait.  
>I'll never give up.<br>I guess it's half timing,  
>And the other half's luck.<br>Wherever you are.  
>Whenever it's right.<br>You'll come out of nowhere and into my life.  
><em>  
><strong>And I know that we can be so amazing.<br>And baby your love is gonna change me.  
>And now I can see every possibility.<strong>

**Mmmm...  
><strong>

The boys slightly brush past each other

_**But somehow I know that it'll all turn out.  
>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.<br>And I promise you, kid, I'll give so much more than I get.  
>I just haven't met you yet.<br>**_  
><em>They say all's fair.<em>  
><strong>In love and war.<br>**_But I won't need to fight it.  
><em>**We'll get it right and,**  
><em><strong>We'll be united.<br>**_

The instrumental solo broke free. Blaine grinned at Kurt from the opposite sight of the room.

"Your good Hummel."

"Get lost….But you're not bad Anderson." Smirked Kurt smiled as Blaine began to sing once more.

**And I know that we can be so amazing.  
><strong>_And being in your life is gonna change me._  
><strong>And now I can see every single possibility, mmmm.<strong>

**And someday I know it'll all turn out.**  
><em>And I'll work to work it out.<em>  
><strong>Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get,<strong>  
><em>Than I get, than I get, than I get.<em>

_Ohhh!  
><em>  
><strong>You know it'll all turn out.<br>**_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.  
><em>**And I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get, Yeah.**  
><em><strong>I just haven't met you yet.<strong>_

_**I just haven't met you yet.  
>Ohh, promise you, kid, to give so much than I get.<strong>_

_**I Just Haven't met you yet.**_

The Boys panted out of breath as they were know inches away from each other, Kurt blushed as Blaine's eyes tried to lock onto a different object than the boy in front of him.

"You know the Buble?" Blaine asked him surprised.

"Yeh, he's a good artist but I wiped all the lovey dovey music when I came here which was the exact time I gave up on love." Explained Kurt, who looked down.

"If you don't give up on love, love won't give up on you." Blaine smiled affectionately before Kurt answered.

"Okay, this isn't a Disney film, white rabbit."

"White rabbit, I thought you said I was the drag queen of hearts."

"You've been upgraded, now, when's this Warblers meeting?"

"You coming?" Blaine smiled like a five year old on Christmas.

"Okay! Don't have an orgasm!" Kurt laughed as he hit Blaine playfully.

"Apparently, you joined before."

"So?" Kurt said as he now backed away from Blaine to rummage for his phone.

"Why did you quit?"

"I was in a fight with leader of Vocal Adrenaline, Jessie St. Douchebag." Snorted Kurt.

"THAT WAS YOU!" exclaimed Blaine rather astonished.

"What do you mean 'That was you'?" Asked Kurt who know approached Blaine.

"You do know you got more than one million views on YouTube for that?"

Kurt just shrugged as Blaine continued. "You looked so happy until that moment."

"He pushed me off the edge by calling me a fag and with all the shit that week, I just exploded."

"Oh yeah, right.." Coughed Blaine who remembered that Kurt had a lot on his plate that week. "However, If you get rid of the many piercings in your ear, lose the bad ass attitude and replace your nose ring with a stud, I could get use to the old Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled as he removed the strand of bronze hair that fell in his eyes.

"Why keep the nose piercing?" He asked.

"Oh no reason, Just because It's hot." Blaine purred as he smirked, Kurt went ruby red.

"The Warblers begin at half five today, so that means…" he glanced over his watch, "In about two minutes."

"Don't worry I have a short cut." Kurt answered as he was the one who know took Blaine's big hand and raced out of the Shakespeare dormitory, they raced frantically to the senior common room.

Blaine entered the music room and the room suddenly froze when they saw Kurt's face.

"What's he doing here?" Wes asked as he glowered at him.

"He wants to come back." Answered Blaine.

"Blaine, I know your new but, he cost us the title to Nationals." Snapped Wes.

"It's only because I was annoyed." Kurt answered. "I was annoyed at the fact that we nor New Directions won, both teams worked that hard just to get crushed and by frantically, I was also pissed of that I had to give up my solo in New Directions to become a Backup singer.." sighed Kurt "And Jesses pushed me over the edge and I'm sorry for what I did…"

The room went up in roars of disagreement as David, Wes and Thad discussed the issue before Wes slammed his little hammer down and said.

"We accept your apology Kurt." David smiled warmly.

"However, you'll have to work twice as hard." Wes added

"As for you Blaine," Thad Paused. "You'll have to pass an audition."

"When?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow at the earliest, Next Wednesday by the latest." Blaine nodded at Wes' statement as him and Kurt sat down on one of the sofa's which surrounded the coffee table.

As the boy's disagreed and agreed on what song they should sing at Regionals, Kurt pulled out his phone.

_Hey Mercedes, How r u? xxx – K_

And as soon as he sent it he had one back.

_Good Babes, U? xxx- M_

Kurt quickly tapped a reply on his IPhone.

I'm good, me and Blaine sung a duet :L xxx – K

About 1 minute later, Kurt's phone vibrated.

_No way! What did you sing? Xxx – M_

Kurt swiftly replied with…

Nothing much, Just a bit of Buble….. Hey Mercedes, how does it feel like when your falling for someone? xxx- K

Kurt's head snapped up from his phone to view the boys who were still arguing.

_Nothing Much? And why? ;) –M_

_I think, I'm falling for him :L xxx – K _

Kurt sighed as he waited for a reply

_Who? Blaine? Xxx- M_

_No, the Queen of England, of course Blaine! Xxx today my heart felt like it stopped and my stomach did this weird fluttering thing xxx – K _

_Boy, your loved up, super bad 3 xxx – M _

_He'll never like me, I'm such a douche towards him xxx – K_

_Then gradually, become the boy that he liked, that I met at McKinley xxx –M_

_How? Xxx –K _

_Don't change like overnight, he'll know something's up, just calm down that snappy attitude and when you feel like you've made progress, take out one of your piercings until you feel like you xxx –M _

_Thanks Mercedes, Your like my Fairly Godmother, and on the note of piercings, he said that my nose piercing was hot, I think I might get rid of the silver ring and have a ruby stud :D xxx –K _

_Just doing my job :D and Hey, little bit of flirting going on there Hummel and Ruby red will totally suit you :D xxx –M _

_G2G now, at the Warblers meeting, again, long story, tell ya later, but I better go before they kick me out…Again, love ya and thanks for the advice xxx – K _

Kurt was just about to shove his phone in his blazer when he had a reply.

_Super Bored – B_

Kurt looked over at Blaine looked at him back with a 'Bored Shitless' expression.

_Me too, there arguing giving me a headache :L btw what are they even arguing about? I wasn't listing – K_

_About Regionals… -B_

_*Sigh* Anyway, I was thinking about how much of a douche I had been to you… - K_

_Yeah, you were a pretty Big one… - B_

_Anyway…. *Evil Glare* I'm not going to (maybe at times but) be a douche anymore… - K_

_Ahahaha, Good luck with that… ;D – B _

_I'm being serious :L When I sung that song with you, it made me feel good about myself… -K_

_It's because you were good, not a jerk - B_

_I could say the same thing to you, but it made me feel like needed to change…Again, but this time for good. –K _

_Yay! Kurt's realising that being a jerk isn't the best, YAY! :D but I hope you keep the nose piecing ;D – B _

_Yeah… I like it way too much, might go to a ruby red stud :D – K _

_Nice :D x – B _

_Kisses Blaine? Your being ever so flirtatious x ;) – K _

And as soon as he got the message, he laughed loudly, making the other boys glare at him.

"What's funny Blaine?"

"Nothing, I mean there is, it's… it's that message one the wall, its funny." Blaine referred to the wall notes that Kurt and Blaine wrote since that was the only thing he could think about, Kurt didn't bother glaring at him since it might blow there cover.

"Yeah, but they better clean it all up, or else there going to be expelled, well that's what I heard." Jeff told Blaine. The two boys gulped loudly.

"Not that funny to the guys who did it then…" Kurt replied before texting .

_Shit….We are doomed… x -K _

_For once, I agree with you x –B _

After the Warblers argument, sorry, rehearsal, the boys went for their dinner.

"So what made you re-join The Warblers?" Asked Nick as he chomped on his chicken.

"I remembered when I used to sing, it made me feel better, but don't think that I'm lying of the sarcastic quotes." Kurt stated as he stabbed multiple diced carrots before shovelling them in.

"Good, we need a good singer, I mean; none of us are like awesome, like you."

"Hey, Thanks, last time I heard you sing, you were good." Nick blushed at Kurt's compliment, and it was rare that he dished them out.

"Hey, you should here Blaine, he's good too."

"You never be nice to me."

"Like I said, I'm not going to be that much of a douche like before."

The night went fast after that, Kurt got a little revision done and did his night time face routing as Blaine continued to read his Harry Potter Books before Lights out.

Half Ten came quick and as Kurt was just about to drift off to sleep his eyes snapped open as he exclaimed.

"SHIT!"

"What?" Blaine mumbled as he buried his face further in his pillows.

"We have to clean that writing up!"

"Fuck Yeah!" Blaine moaned as he sat up. "But we can't go now, we'll get done."

"That's why we'll have to wake up like in the night."

"What time?"

"One?"

"Deal," Kurt and Blaine said in Harmony.

"I'll set the alarm on my phone then." Kurt rapidly edited his alarm before closing his eyes shut.

It was already One when his alarm ringing into his ears.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" groaned Kurt as he hurled his phone across the room before slouching up and wondering to Blaine who was deep in sleep.

Kurt watched the peaceful boy sleep. His face only lit up slightly by the beam of the moon which magnified his attractiveness as his ebony untamed curls fell all over his face, Kurt smiled at the beauty of this boy before him and then sighed lustfully.

"Why do you have to be so dapper?" Kurt smiled a kind and affectionate smile before he tapped Blaine Lightly calling his name.

"Blaine." He said softly.

"Blaine."

"BLAINE!" he hissed in a whisper as he whacked the boy hard on his arm, he jumped up startled.

"I'm up." He murmured as he rubbed his eyes.

"I can tell." Kurt said sarcastically as Blaine got up to fast and began to sway with dizziness.

Slowly but surely the boys began to scrub harshly at the black marker.

"I hope this comes off…" Blaine sighed as he shivered as the corridors were as cold as ice.

"I know, I wanna go back to bed." Yawned Kurt who scrubbed harshly.

"Why do we have to be so odd?" Blaine said a little too loudly before Kurt answered.

"Because being normal is boring.." Kurt's words were suppressed into another yawn.

"You got that right." Blaine snorted as he now yawned. "Damn it Kurt, stop yawning." Moaned Blaine playfully as threw his sponge at Kurt where it his is jaw line then slid down his t-shirt. Kurt gasped as a 'Oh no you didn't' look came over his face.

"Oh Shit." Blaine mumbled as Kurt picked up the luke warm water and shucked into Blaine's face, it hit him with 'Zum' his hair flopped down wet as he spluttered the remaining soapy water out of his mouth. Kurt giggled at his dripping face. Blaine rubbed his eyes hard and when he stopped all he saw was a blurred Image of Kurt smirking.

Kurt swiped the remaining water from his face before he cupped it slightly and kissed him lightly. Blaine kissed back as his hands found themselves clutching Kurt's hips, pulling him towards his own body. The mouth's danced together as Kurt moaned in lust, slowly followed by Blaine. Kurt slowly pushed Blaine to the damp wall as there kisses increased rapidly. The taller boy's hands found in Blaine's soggy curls as he clutched his hair softly. Blaine pulled away as he began kissing the corners of Kurt's damp lips.

"Blaine." He moaned. "Stop." He turned to the side where Blaine slowly brushed his pale jaw line with his wet lips before Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, you're gonna get crushed."

"You don't think I know that?" Hummed Blaine before he went back to kiss Kurt's jaw line once more.

"Well I won't let you. Operation, stop being a douche starts here…" Kurt told him. "I've been with a lot of guys, Blaine, bedded two when I was completely drunk, but I haven't been on a date yet." Sighed Kurt, Blaine looked up as he pulled away.

"You lost your virginity with a randomer?" Blaine asked slightly disgusted as he lowered the grip on Kurt's hips, Kurt nodded as he dropped his wet locks.

"It wasn't a randomer, it was a mistake, I wish I could take it back, But you, you are different."

"I'm not a randomer for one…" Mumbled Blaine

" You're the first person that, makes me feel good, in both ways, and I don't want to lose you."

"So I say a date, Friday night, cinema?"

"Deal." Kurt kissed Blaine once more before resuming his cleaning.

**Blaine and Kurt, Together, YAY. I know rushed into but, Kurt's badass now, he doesn't wait for the hottest boy, he grabs him with both hands… in his balls. :D :D anyway I have a plan…. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA **

**Hoped you Like it, Review, Favourite etc :D **

**-Edwards-Daughterxoxo**


	3. Stuck In His Daydream…

The Aftermath 

Hey, Thanks for the reviews and story favourite's, they mean a lot to me, and I'll try to correct my grammar gradually cause I'm rubbish at spelling and stuff, so just deal with me for now but anyway, Chapter 3 of the Aftermath. Enjoy

**Blaine – Bold**

_Kurt- Italics_

_Flashback- Italics _

Edwards-daughterxoxo

**Chapter 3**

**Stuck In His Daydream…**

"Finally Kurt." Wes exclaimed as Kurt walked into the Senior Common Room where all the boys were glancing at him harshly. Kurt closed the door as he on the arm of the black leather sofa.

"Blaine is going to do his audition today." Thad told the other boys. "You want to get ready Blaine?" Wes grinned at his friend; Blaine nodded as he strolled over to the wooden guitar in the corner of the room and tuned it up.

"Well, this is a little Ed Sheeran for you." Kurt watched his date with eager eyes. He placed the strap around him and nodded to Wes before taking a deep breath as Wes pressed play on the CD player

_You can do this Blaine. _Thought Kurt but then looked around to see if he had actually said it out loud before returning his gaze to Blaine. Then he began.

**White lips, pale face**

**breathing in snowflakes**

**Burnt lungs, sour taste**

His eye's lifted off the guitar strings and for one second looked at Kurt who Blushed at the attention that Blaine was giving him.

**Light's gone, day's end  
><strong>_  
><em>**Struggling to pay rent**

**Long nights, strange men**

Kurt's mouth opened a little at Blaine's angel like voice as the smaller boy with the highly flammable hair carried on strumming the guitar.

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since 18**

**But lately, her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cos we're just under the upperhand**

**And go mad for a couple of grams**

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

The room went up in cheers as Blaine continued to strum the guitar; he flashed a cheeky grin at the Warblers and at Kurt. The boys quietened down as Blaine sung once again.

**Ripped gloves, raincoat**

**Tried to swim and stay afloat**

**Dry house, wet clothes**

**Loose change, bank notes**

**Weary-eyed, dry throat**

**Call girl, no phone**

Kurt's smile dropped as he now knew that Blaine was singing this to him and he knew the meanings of these Lyrics…

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since 18**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cos we're just under the upperhand**

**And go mad for a couple of grams**

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**To fly, fly**

**Or angels to die**

As Blaine sung the last note, the room exploded in clapping and cheering. He took the guitar strap of and lent it back on the stand before the Warblers attacked Blaine into a hug. He laughed enthusiastically and thank-fully. The boy's clapped his shoulder and they gave him good feedback but when his eye's searched for Kurt's he only gave back a small smile. Blaine sighed a little as his smile dropped.

"Well, I think you in." Jeff cheered.

"Well that's our decision." Wes added, Blaine watched Wes's serious face as he talked to Thad and David.

"Your In." Thad grinned as the room roared once more.

"Thanks you guys." Blaine thanked as he sat in the seat next to Kurt.

"We might even have a new soloist." Nick told him before Kurt mumbled.

"As if."

Warblers went very slow after that, at least for Kurt who had a numb arse after he perched on that damn arm chair for a good hour or so as The Warblers picked a set list for Blaine to sing at Regionals.

"Warblers dismissed." Wes shouted finally as he tapped his hammer down once, Kurt shot up grabbing his back and marching back to his room.

"Whoa, what's up with him?" Jeff asked Blaine who looked about as dumbfounded as Jeff.

"I don't know." Blaine answered as he walked with his friends back to the Shakespeare dorm.

"David…"

"Yeah." David answered from the spare bed in his dorm across the room as he scribbled revision notes on his notepad.

"What did Kurt look like when he came here?" Asked Blaine who lay on David's bed as Nick, Jeff and Wes watched the baseball match eagerly until that.

"Why do you want to know?" Nick answered as he raced a hand threw his chocolate brown locks. Blaine shrugged before he answered.

"Curious."

"Well, it was about two years ago around this time…" Nick started…

"_So, New kid, what's your name?" Asked Nick who stood with Jeff smiling warmly on the new boy in the black skinny jeans, black tight waistcoat with a white shirt and a black bowtie, his bronze hair sprayed up and stuck there, his light blue eyes scanned the boys curiously before he answered. _

"_Hummel, Kurt Hummel. You?" The boy's looked at each other before answering. _

"_I'm Nick Duval." _

"_And I'm Jeff Sterling." Said the Blonde hair boy. _

"_Nice to meet you." Smiled Kurt as he shook their hands. _

"_You're in The Shakespeare House, with us, but not in the same dorm." _

"_I figured." Mumbled Kurt who now followed them to the House that Kurt was now going to live in. _

"_Well, I guess you already been threw everything else right?" Jeff smiled once more at the taller boy; he nodded as the wheels of his suitcases clacked against the marble floor. _

"_Number 11." Smirked Jeff as he opened the door and tossed Kurt the key, he caught it with ease. "We're in room 7 if you want anything." Kurt simply replied with a grunt before the boys left. _

"Then what?" Blaine interrupted, intrigued into their story.

"Well if you let me carry on, dumbass." Blaine rolled his eyes at Nick's statement.

"He sorta changed after a week." Jeff added. Blaine sat up to watch Jeff eagerly.

"What do you mean change?"

"Well it was like a week since he came here and we were in science, stabbing the pig's heart repeatedly, do you remember that?"

"Yeah!" Nick laughed at the memories. "Good Times."

"Anyway…" Jeff Continued.

_Kurt strolled out of Science looking very pale and repulsed by the fact that his two 'Friends' had just ripped a pig's heart by stabbing it to death, thankfully, it was the last lesson of the day. _

"_Hey! New kid!" a voice echoed from down the hallway, Kurt turned around to see a tall boy, taller than him by about two or three inches race towards him. His shaggy dirty blonde hair bounced as he raced to him. _

"_Your Kurt right?" _

"_Yeah, sorry, do I even know you." _

"_Sorry, I'm Harry. Harry Williams." _

"_Hi, Harry." Kurt said shocked as Harry took his golden beige and shook it warmly. Kurt studied his face; he had little freckles around his nose and under his eyes which were the purest chocolate brown Kurt had ever came across. _

"_We met in Warblers that time…" Harry laughed. _

"_Oh yes! Harry!" Kurt remembered as the pair started to connect and laugh. _

_After about a month or so, the pair were already dating. _

"DATING?" Shrieked Blaine who now sat up David's bed.

"Yeah, Dating. Is our Blaine Jealous?" Nick sniggered with a raised eyebrow at Blaine who lobbed a pillow for his face.

"Just carry on." Wes moaned as he tried to concentrate the baseball match.

"And it was like they changed overnight, he started smoking with Harry and binge drinking…"

_The pair had matching nose studs, both turquoise blue, Harry only had two sets of piercings unlike Kurt who had 6. _

_Harry met Kurt outside of his dorm, Lennon, that night. Kurt smirked as he snatched Harry's Dalton jumper and kissed him passionately, the two forced their tongues down each other's throat before Kurt pulled away and said._

"_We're gonna miss it." Smirked Kurt as he took Harry's large hand and strolled to Shakespeare._

_It was Jeff's 17__th__ and Nick had invited everyone to Shakespeare house hold to throw the biggest party for him of a life time. All the time they were there it would be either Kurt literally ripping at Harry's mouth or it would Be Harry giving Kurt a cheeky Hand job in the corner. _

"Turned on yet Blaine?" Jeff sniggered as Blaine flipped him off and continued to listen.

"Well the rest of the night, we didn't see the two after that."

"Yeh but you could sure hear them moaning..." Jeff and Nick both exchanged a smirk unlike Wes and David who gave them both disgusting looks.

"Anyway after the party.." Nick started again.

_Kurt's eye's snapped open to see his room, totally destroyed and his boyfriend sprawled across the large double bed semi naked. Kurt hurt everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE. He waddled in pure agony from the night before, to the toilet to throw up the booze that he forced down him at the party. He let out a moan before wondering back to the bed and blacking out. _

"Yeah, I remember Harry marching out of Kurt's room that day and he didn't look very happy at all."

"Why?" Blaine wondered.

"I guess Kurt didn't perform to his standards." Laughed Nick and Jeff.

"But things became worse, Kurt would walk into the Warblers with a Black eye sometimes…" Nick said seriously.

"From Harry?" Asked Blaine concerned as he inspected the two boys who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but don't tell Kurt I told you this but he told me that Harry kept begging him for sex and when he didn't want to, he got angry and they fought."

"Didn't you tell anyone?"

"Yeh!" Nick answered quickly to Blaine's question. "I told the head of Shakespeare, Mr. Richard and Harry transferred before he could do anymore damage or the school could do anything to punish him."

"What do you mean 'More Damage'?"

"Look at his wrists dude." Jeff turned his back on Blaine who know looked very worried.

The room fell silent with tension.

_Poor Kurt, I can see why he acts like he does know…. _Thought Blaine pitifully and then he saw the image of Kurt running out of the Warblers.

"Oh Shit." Mumbled Blaine as he shot up, grabbing his things.

"Where you going Blaine?" Wes wondered but did not take his eyes of the game.

"To Kurt, I know why he is pissed off." Blaine told them. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait!"

"What?" Blaine said as he clutched the door handle tightly. "Tomorrow?" David said confused.

"Yeah. I'm going on a date tonight." Blaine hurried to leave as the boys made a 'Ohhhh' noise as he slammed the door closed and walked up the corridor.

Blaine knocked on the door once before letting himself in.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shrieked as he rapped himself tightly in the towel he was holding around himself. Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes before stammering.

"Oh God, Sorry." He said highly embarrassed as he closed his eyes forcefully and shut the door behind. "See? I've closed my eyes."

"It doesn't make the situation any less awkward.." Kurt told him as he chucked on a pair of boxers and continued to dry himself.

"You may as well open your eyes." Kurt's voice rang in Blaine's head and when he opened them, he was towel drying his hair in a pair of black boxers. Blaine's mouth dropped slightly as his eye's widened.

"Hobbit?" Kurt asked as he clicked his fingers. "Back to Earth Please." _But you can continue staring at my junk…_ Kurt added mentally as he walked over to the wardrobe.

"Yeah, sorry."

"No need to be, I know I'm seductive." Purred Kurt as he examined his laughed in agreement as he examined Kurt's beautiful body.

His porcelain skin tone had the odd water droplets racing down his chest and legs, his hair stuck up from where the towel had molded it into shape and his eyes moved quickly as he glanced over every object. But then Blaine's honey eyes saw the many scars on Kurt's wrist, he sighed since this was just a symbol of how many times people had hurt him but He was Beautiful, the definition of Beautiful in Blaine's eyes.

He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a crimson shirt, midnight black tie which matched his black braces before he glanced over at Blaine.

"Aren't you gonna get ready?" Kurt requested

"Errr…Yeah, cause Alice." Blaine rushed to grab his clothes and made his way to the shower, Kurt sniggered at his discomfort.

Another half an hour later, Kurt had blown dried his hair and sprayed it in place as Blaine was just about to put more gel in his hair before Kurt Yelled.

"NO!" Kurt swiftly leaped of his bed and snatched the pot of gel out of his hands and held it tightly.

"What?" Blaine answered confused.

"No Gel." Kurt told Blaine, Blaine pouted.

"Why?" He moaned like a five year old.

"Three reasons. Number One, If there was a fire at the cinema, you would explode do to all the gel you have in it." Blaine chuckled as Kurt continued "And number two, I want to be able to run my fingers threw it without getting my hands covered in shit and number three," Kurt crouched down to Blaine who was sitting in front of the dressing table. "Your curls are hot." Hummed Kurt into Blaine's ear.

"Then I guess we're ready then." Blaine whispered as he got up.

Blaine was wearing sexy Black skinny jeans with a black shirt with a sexy red bowtie and to top it off, Cherry red Doc Martins. **  
><strong>

"Whoa." Kurt mumbled to himself as he eyed Blaine, he felt his pants tighten.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You look… Erotic.." Kurt smirked at himself.

"So do you know, we're gonna miss our date." Blaine smiled as he took Kurt's sweaty hand as they walked out.

"Get it Anderson!" Nick shouted from the hallway.

"You too Hummel!" Added Jeff as the pair could hear them high-fiving each other from down the hallway.

"Straight Back at Ya Boys!" Kurt smirked but didn't bother turning around to see the humiliation on their faces.

The boys arrived at the cinema with just enough time to buy the tickets and the popcorn. They raced to find seats as the trailers were being blasted out from the sound system.

"Breaking Dawn, Blaine?" Kurt said with a hint of disgust in his voice. Blaine nodded and replied.

"I Know you like them, I know you've got the books." Blaine whispered to him, Kurt's heart stopped.

"How do you know?"

"I saw you reading them like three days ago or something." Blaine smiled at him before looking at the screen. Kurt picked at the popcorn before he asked.

"What team are you in?"

"If I had to choose, Team Jacob, you?"

"Seriously? I thought you'd be Edward, like me." He answered as he ate some more popcorn.

"Nope, in my opinion, Harry Potter thrashes Twilight."

"How dare you!" Kurt chucked some popcorn into Blaine's hair were it stuck into the locks of curls, He sniggered, Blaine took the popcorn out of his hair and chucked it back at Kurt who skilfully dodged it.

"Now shut up, or else I will kill you, do you know how long I have been waiting for this?" Kurt said half serious, half-jokingly. Then a smirk came across Blaine's face.

"SO KURT?" He exclaimed loudly just to make Kurt blush even more. "IF I TALKED LIKE THIS-," Kurt covered his face with his hand so Blaine's attempt to disrupt the film for everyone including his date became a muffled whisper.

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped in a whisper, but before he knew it, Blaine had licked Kurt's hand, Kurt's hand shot of him instantly, the taller boy sent the smaller boy a death stare before he could actually watch the film.

Kurt slurped on his diet coke as his date kept shovelling the popcorn that he had brought TO SHARE down his neck and every now and again Kurt would be able to get a handful.

"NO!" Kurt yelled at the end of the film annoyed, his date looked at him startled. "IT CAN'T END LIKE THAT!" Kurt cried as he threw his hands up in rage… "I CAN'T BEILIEVE I HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE YEAR FOR THE NEXT PART!"

"And that's how I was when Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part One ended." Blaine mumbled to himself as the end credits began to flash up. "Can we go now?" Asked Blaine who only got shushed by Kurt as another clip came on, Blaine Moaned in boredom as he watched the mini clip.

"Oh you are dead now." Kurt whispered to himself as he shot up, taking the remains of the drink with him, Blaine chuckled as he followed Kurt out.

"So…did you like it?" Blaine asked, Kurt turned to Blaine and answered.

"Of course I did!" he shrieked. "I just can't believe it ended there! I mean. I've read the books and I know what's gonna happen next but I wanted to see it nowww!" Wailed Kurt as he pretended to cry, Blaine laughed at annoyed Kurt.

"But, know you can see it next year too." Grinned Blaine as he wrapped a comforting arm around his date.

"With you I hope."

"Me too." Smirked Blaine as they headed back to the car.

"Thank-you Blaine, for paying and actually taking me to see it."

"No probs Kurt." Smiled Blaine.

Kurt moved in to kiss Blaine were kissed passionately, Kurt's tongue demanded entrance to Blaine's mouth and after a good while of battling, he's mouth parted to let out a moan and that's when Kurt seized the opportunity and entered, Blaine's mouth had a zing of full fat coke mixed in with the sweet popcorn whilst Blaine got to taste Kurt's mouth it the flavour of diet coke raced all over Blaine's tongue as he moaned again. Kurt's hands found themselves clutching around his dark Curls as he felt Blaine's chilly hands around Kurt's waist. Kurt could feel his erection growing in his boxers as Blaine kissed more precisely, Kurt leaned over Blaine as he applied more pressure on every kiss.

"_Fuck…" _moaned Kurt who had made the other boy smile as they continued to kiss again. Blaine was suddenly aware of his own erection but he just ignored it…well tried to until, Kurt's hands slowly released his curls and started to crawl down his neck then down his chest, then his hands started to play with his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the black smooth them and then the smaller boy groaned.

"_Kurt," _Kurt let out a snigger as his hands traced patterns up and down Blaine's chest. The kisses from Blaine became sloppy as he ejaculated with Kurt coming slowly after.

The boy's panted as the watched each other full of energy.

"Tw-Two words." Blaine stammered as he rested his head on the chair. "Fucking Amazing." Kurt chuckled as he replied.

"Tell me about it…" The boy's exchanged a smile between them before Blaine started the car up and began to drive back to Dalton Academy.

**Edwards-Daughterxoxo**


	4. We Try To Hard…

The Aftermath.

Thanks for the reviews and favourite-ing and stuff, I really do appreciate them, they do generally make me feel like I'm not wasting my time but still CHAPTER FOUR, this is more of a serious chapter than a sarcastic one, hope you like it though :D

Edwards-daughterxoxo

**Chapter Four.**

**We Try To Hard…**

Kurt was the only one down in the Shakespeare household, due to the fact it was around 3am on Monday 5th December…

Kurt shook violently as he lined the Christmas baubles from the tree that the other boys had took so much time decorating. Tears stung as they ran down his cheeks and dripped off his jawline as he placed the silver bauble but after he glanced at himself briefly.

If anybody saw what Kurt had done, they would be that shocked if they didn't know him that is.

The grand tree had collapsed on the fall sprawled out like it had been murdered; the tinsel of it was ripped and shredded all over the icy marble floor, the angel had been shattered and the remains of the plastic figure were nowhere to be seen. The fake bird nests had been tossed in all different directions unlike the felt covered birds that had been placed in the corner, hugged together. Fake red berries were sprinkled everywhere whilst there was a crushed snow globe dripping from the Shakespeare Common Room.

But now Kurt ached, he was weak, he couldn't hardly breathe without letting a whole sea of tears out, however, he managed to pace to the start of the bauble line. He picked up the discarded golf putter (Which he stole from the P.E department) and sighed a shaky sigh.

He stood there for a moment, staring blankly but yet he felt worthlessness, he shook his head hard before he lunged at the first golden bauble, it automatically got smashed into smithereens as it's body got spread across the room. The pain that radiated from his left wrist didn't harm the teenager as he pulled the putter up high in the air and slammed it on the Emerald green Bauble the almighty crash of the putter hitting the glass then the marble floor with that much force was unbelievably loud. Even Kurt didn't hear anybody enter over that noise, he was surprised none of the boys had woke up.

The guy watched him destroy all the baubles before sighing a disappointed sigh. Kurt swirled around to see the middle aged man watching him, Kurt didn't even care that Mr Richard was in the room; well he thought it was Mr Richard, it might have been his mind playing tricks on him or the fact he was vertically blind to the tears that filled up.

Mr Richard examined Kurt as the putter fell out of his hands and landed with a clunk.

The Dalton hoodie that he usually wore to bed was rolled up to his elbows as he let the deep cuts bleed and follow the trail of the dried blood before spitting to the ground. His legs were shaking and knocking together as his porcelain skin went paler if that was even possible. The kissable lips slowly turned a shade of dark violet due to the fact he didn't have enough blood to store the oxygen he needed. His eyes were not the grey or green or light blue eyes that people knew him to have, they were a shade of darker blue, and you could say they were a light turquoise, a true sign of deep emotion that had been locked behind them for so long. Under these eyes lay black bags, another sign of lack of sleep and hatred. As he took great pride in his bronze locks, his bangs fell in front of his eyes and he would occasionally wipe them away or shove them behind his ear.

"Kurt." The astonished teacher managed to say as he stumbled towards him, it was the first time he had seen him like this, when this date came around.

"Don't." Kurt managed to speak. "Just. Don't." He answered he teacher who was only trying to help the injured pupil.

"Listen Kurt."

"No." he said bitterly, "Don't. Babble on…About, how much….You _care_ about me…." His tears streamed once more as he breathed more heavily. "Nobody in this fuckin' school does."

"That Blaine kid does." The Teacher answered as he observed the boy who tried to stay conscious.

"Well….Tell….Tell Him, From me…" He mumbled as he shifted the weight of himself to the other foot. "I fell and….Hit my head down…. the rabbit hole." The porcelain boy smirked weakly before he toppled to the ground where the glass bauble corpses lay.

His eyes squinted open to see that he was in his room, he thought it was anyway, Mr. Richard peered over him as he lightly shook him.

"Kurt..." the voice told him as his vision began to clear. "Kurt."

"Is he alright?" a bellowing voice echoed from somewhere across the room.

"I hope so." Another voice answered.

"He's waking up!" A voice exclaimed as another figure came into view.

"Kurt, we thought we lost you!" Kurt let out a grumble as a response but then he's vision became blurry once more.

"Kurt?" the same voice questioned. "Kurt?"

"…Kurt….." Blaine whispered….

"Whoa." His eye's snapped open to see the purist white he had ever seen, it was nearly blinding, he shield his eyes from the light that bounced around him. "Where am I?" He asked as he walked forward into nothingness, just the forever lasting white.

"Kurt, baby." A chirpy and familiar voice exclaimed from behind him, Kurt swirled around and saw the unforgettable.

"Am I on Crack?" He asked speechless by figure that pulled him into a hug. The figure simply chuckled as her arms which were rapped around Kurt's body tightened.

"No silly." She whispered soothingly as she realised the boy.

"Okay, I must be on something to see you, mom." He added as he blinked furiously, trying to come back to reality.

His mom_ is_ dead. _Is_ she?

His mom was dressed in a simply white dress which camouflaged in the white back ground; the only thing that stood out to Kurt was her luscious long Bronze hair which Kurt inherited from her and The Light green eyes that smiled at her son, like they did so many years ago. Her figure had stayed the same; a simple hour glass figure that many women would die for, even her porcelain skin had no impurities on. She looked so angelic and at peace with herself and with everyone she loved.

"No," she simply giggled as her son watched her, amazed. His mother eyed her son up. "Bet your father didn't approve of the nose ring, right?"

"He doesn't approve of anything since your gone." Kurt frowned.

"He approved of your sexuality didn't he?" Kurt sent her a scowl at first but then it died down.

"Why?" he wondered. "Don't you?" His mom giggled before she answered.

"Of course I do, it doesn't matter if you are gay, a dinosaur, multi-coloured, a peanut butter with jelly sandwich, I'd still love you the way I do. Which is unconditionally and besides, I understand why you're head over heels for Blaine, he's totally hot, I would defiantly chase him if I was you." She smiled warmly, that Kurt had missed for the last eight years of his life, he'd missed the mothering smile that she sent him when he was in doubt or he had done something proud or simply when he was falling asleep.

"But darling, you have to stop harming yourself, I don't like seeing you the way I have too, you can keep the bad attitude and the piercings, there not the problem, that's the only thing I ask of you." The eighteen year old sniffled as he nodded, letting the single tears rolled down his face.

"Honey bee." Cooed his mother as she pulled him in for another hug. "What's wrong?"

"I miss you mom." He croaked as the 'tuff' boy broke down into tears. Maybe he wasn't that 'tuff' after all.

"I know, I can see."

"You can?"

"Your arms show it." Kurt pulled away, but his mother took his cold hand. Kurt sighed in sync with his mother. "You wanna sing about it?"

"Yeah I guess I could. Since it's the last time I'm gonna end up singing with you." Kurt stiffed a laugh as he looked down. His mom picked his chin up and smiled that mother smile, she dapped his tears away.

"Ready?" she asked. Kurt nodded. "Don't tell your father that I'm letting you sing a song with the 'F' word in constantly, he'd go ballistic." She laughed as she started to stroll with Kurt, Kurt nodded in agreement. "Oh don't worry, I'm not picking some rap thing." His mom let go off his hand and walked up to him still smiling.

**(A/N Kurt's mom is Italics and Underlined, Kurt is italics, both is bold and italics, also somebody else will be Bold, I not telling who, but you might guess it :D I didn't want to ruin it in my author note thing at the top x) **

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
>Dug my way out, Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, That's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

His mom voice sounded the same as he remembered it to be, the angelic whisper, just like his in a way. Kurt began to cry but he didn't know it.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, Always second guessing  
>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around<br>_

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me._

His mom took his hand at the chorus as her eye's widened at ever swear word but Kurt just laughed it off._  
><em>

_You're so mean,  
>when you talk, about yourself, you are wrong.<br>Change the voices, in your head  
>make them like you instead.<em>

_The voice's harmonised and became stronger. _

_**So complicated,  
>Look happy, you'll make it!<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>such a tired game.<br>It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<br>**_

_Oh,_

Kurt was already crying, but when his mom shed a tear too, they knew that they had connected.

_**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me.**_

Kurt pulled away and walked about two steps before turning back around.

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

Kurt's mom questioned him.

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Next to Kurt was another teenage boy, Kurt eyed the familiar Ebony curls and the light tanned face and looked the boy straight into the hazel eyes, he asked curiously.

_Why do I do that?  
><em>

Blaine just shrugged before belting out.

**Yeah…. Ohh…. Oh Pretty, Pretty , Pretty….**

Kurt went to pull the smaller boy into a hug, so relieved to see him but he simply faded away, like dust into the air. Kurt's mom took the confused boy's hand before covering it with her other hand.

_**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me.**_

_You're perfect, You're perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>Don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing_

Kurt's mom kissed her son's hand before kissed his forehead.

"No! This can't be it!" Cried Kurt who watched his mom's lips pull away from his cheeks.

_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

The whole scene slowly exploded into the white light and Kurt was pretty sure he was one of two things.

He had taken some sort of drug and died.

He died.

And he was pretty sure it was the first one.

Kurt swiftly sat up alarmed, nearly nutting Blaine in the process, he gripped the sheet's tightly as he was inches away from the boy who was looking at him nervously with his hazel eyes. Kurt could feel the little droplets of sweat roll down his back and forehead.

"Kurt, calm down, it's me, Blaine." Blaine tried to calm him down. Kurt's eyes moved rapidly as he examined the boy. Kurt fell back onto his bed at Dalton and Sighed heavily.

"He's up!" Nick exclaimed as he pushed Blaine aside. But then Nick got pushed onto Blaine, who was now literally feeling up the wall as Jeff jumped on the double bed against the wall.

"Yay!" he cheered but then got knocked by Wes who smiled at Kurt.

"We thought you were gonna die."

"Guys…" Blaine said mumbled as his face was pressed up against the wall. "Can't. Breath." All the boy's shuffled down, just so Blaine could stay alive.

"We're glad you're alright!" Nick and Jeff said in harmony.

"But you look terrible." Added Jeff as he saw the pale boy's eye's roll back, quickly, Blaine scowled at Jeff.

"How are you feeling?" Wes asked, Kurt rolled his eyes as he heard the muffle noise of Pinks 'Perfect' playing softly in the corner.

"Fuckin' Perfect." He mumbled.

"_Oh."_ The entire room let out.

"No, Pink's Perfect is playing." Kurt said as his eye's drifted to the speakers which held Blaine's IPod. "Did you sing or belt out the 'Yeah' when I was half dead?" Kurt asked.

"Errr…. Yeah." Stammered Blaine.

"Me, You and My mom sung it, in my weird mind." Kurt said throwing his head back onto the stack of pillows behind him. "Did you give me crack?"

The boys all burst into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kurt wondered. "I must have been on something to imagine Blaine…"

"I'm hurt Alice." Blaine said as he pretended to dab his eyes. The room slowly fell quiet as the laughter died down.

"Guys, I want to talk to Blaine, on my own." Kurt told them sharply.

"Be careful Blaine, Kurt's delicate, unlike you." Nick sneered as he grabbed his things.

"_Screw You." _Blaine muttered half joking, half serious but he said it with a smirk on his face.

"Get well Kurt." Wes grinned as he pushed the two toddlers, sorry 'Young Adults' out of room 11.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Blaine suddenly concentrated on Kurt.

"What happened?" Blaine stiffed a laugh.

"You destroyed all the Christmas Decorations with a golf club."

"Oh…. Then what?"

"Apparently, you cut your wrist pretty bad and I don't think it was on accident." Blaine sighed as he eyed his left wrist which was covered in a thick plaster and wrapped up in a bandage.

"Oh…..Right…."

"Then you collapsed."

"_Shit." _Kurt answered with a little humour which made the two boys laugh.

"For about eight hours, you were breathing….At times, we were considering taking you to the hospital, but we knew your father would freak out."

"We?"

"Me And Mr Richard." He smiled. "He said, we won't tell your dad about this episode, if that's what you want." Kurt sighed. "And he also told me that you said and I quote, 'I fell and hit my head down the rabbit hole'" He said as he did the bunny rabbit ears around the quote, Kurt went crimson. Blaine took his hands carefully not to knock his wrist and after a while he asked.

"What happened Kurt?" Kurt sighed heavily and sniffed.

"Today…. it was the day my mom died, I guess I went overboard..." Blaine gasped as his eye's widened.

"Kurt, I'm so…_So Sorry._"

"It wasn't your fault." Kurt replied with. "But let's not bring this up ever again, okay?" Blaine nodded as he was still in shock.

"You do know I'm here for you? Even through your jerky-ness and mocking times."

"Yes, but if you were here for me, can you do one little favour?"

"Anything." His smile, dazzling, so many sarcastic comments raced through his head like wild fire, he just shook his head with a chortle.

"Kiss me…"

Blaine leaned forward so there lips could lock. It was a short and sweet kiss which shocked Kurt, but it was a kiss that took Kurt's breath away.

Kurt pulled away confused as he told the smaller boy.

"Funny, that's the first kiss in ages that doesn't mean someone shoving their tongue down my throat, or me shoving my tongue down their throat."

"Yeah, I sort guessed that." Blaine smirked as they rested their foreheads against each other's. "So are we officially going out?"

"If you want it to official that is." Kurt smiled affectionately as he took in Blaine's scent.

"I do."

"Then it's official."

The day flew past after that Kurt had returned to his shade of pale since he'd fell asleep during 'The Little Mermaid' slowly followed by Blaine. They were fast asleep; Blaine had an arm around Kurt as his head rested on the same pillow.

**Chapter Four, I had to make a serious Chapter for 'I Kissed A Girl' cause I cried at Blaine and Kurt's duo, and true story, I was listening to the original and I was like, Blaine and Kurt should do this…. And every Chapter Four, I had to make a serious Chapter for 'I Kissed A Girl' cause I cried at Blaine and Kurt's duo, and true story, I was listening to the original and I was like, Blaine and Kurt should do this…. Freaky…. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Edwards-daughterxoxo **


End file.
